Divine Case No2
by Dk1993
Summary: Despite Berlin being dead and the rest of the organization been dismantled. There's still one individual who knows more about Liz that Red aims to keep a secret. Will this drive Liz and Red apart or become more closer? Who is Divine? Being number two on Raymond "Red" Reddington's List has it's challenges. [Lizzington]
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

**I was a frequent ghost reading the stories of the Blacklist from all the wonder writers when all of a sudden I have this inspiration to write my own. I decided to publish a story. Its AU but then again not really. Lizzington of course :).**

**I don't own the blacklist. I'm just using its characters to deliver a good story to entertain people. No profit is being made for such publication**

**Enjoy the story and reviews are deeply appreciated**

**-Dk**

* * *

***: you think this is over Liz? It isn't. Maybe my organization is dead but one still isn't. As long as divine lives it's not over.

As Liz tries to decipher what berlin meant before she shot him. She goes through the papers that contain names of the people who worked for berlin. Tom's name appeared on the list and currently he's on the run as well as the names of Nikki who was Gina's Zanatakos real name, Christopher who was tom keen's "brother". When suddenly looked at a separate folder tittle "Divine" as she was about to open it she got a knock. She went to the door and opens the door

"Hello lizzie"

She hadn't spoken to Reddington since finding out red's involvement of killing her adoptive father. But their relationship got back in speaking terms after Red protected her from berlin after Donald was shot and killed. Red spends 4 days in the hospital bed recovering from a gunshot wound in the arm.

Liz: Why are you here red? I thought you'll be at one of your safe houses.

Red: I want to make sure you're alright. I know with Donald's sacrifice it must be painful for you to cope with it.

A mixture of sadness and guilt

Liz: He's dead because of me….and you *the last saying it with feeling of anger*

Red * Sarcastic tone* Ha yes everything bad traces back to me. As flattered as I would be in other circumstances. I believe in this case. I'm not so flattered and whether you believe me or not. He was a good adversary due to the many years he spent chasing right after me. But, with time I learned to appreciate his honesty and courage before losing the light he treasured most. Even though he was close to losing himself, I can respect that he stayed with his convictions. Took a different route than mine*says with the typical low-nostalgic tone*.

Liz just looks at him with more confusion than ever.

Liz: Is this another cryptic message that's aim directly at me?

Red looks at her with a stone faced expression on his face

Red: We have work to do Lizzie *and sat in the sofa* what have you found so far in the documents?

Lizzie just looks at him with a frustration look on her face but lets it go.

Liz: Well I found out the all this contains the names of the people who worked for berlin. Majority of them have been captured or dead. There are only two people who remain alive and those people are tom and divine.

Liz picks up the folder labeled "Divine" and opens it but all she finds is black lines in most of the papers and no picture.

Red: What's wrong Lizzie?

Liz: I can't read this file it's covered with lines *gives the folder to red as he looks at it*

Red: It looks like berlin took the opportunity to erase divine from its files or those two had quite a history. It just means that we may have to ask good ol Gina about this divine character

[The next day]

Liz went to a federal correctional facility located in New York to visit Gina

Gina: when I heard someone came to visit me I never thought of the people who would come to visit me would be you.

Liz: Life is full of surprises Nikki. But I'm here because I want answers

Gina: who told you about my real name?

Liz: berlin's files….He's dead.

Gina: *looked at Liz with a deep penetrating stare* why are you here then?

Liz: I know you were tom's legitimate wife before I "married" him. I have every single person who worked for berlin which includes you, tom, and his "brother". Now you and I know that tom is out there.

Gina: I'm not saying anything that concerns him

Liz: *gets up and grabs Gina from the collar of her prison uniform* oh you will tell me where tom is and frequents. But not now, I'm more concerned on what do you know about "Divine"?

Gina: Divine? Is she still alive?

Liz: it's a she?

Gina: if it wasn't for that bitch, he would've not been taken away from me.

Liz: quit your bitching. Now tell me about divine? What do you know *losing patience*

Gina: Divine was a myth to all of us. Nobody from the organization knew what divine looked like. Berlin kept her in secret. It was said that she would've taken over the organization if something happen to berlin. That's all I know

[Red's safe house]

Red: Dembe *Dembe appears* I need you to call every one of my allies and tell them to search for divine

Dembe: *looks worried* you don't know what she looks like.

Red: I would rather take my chances. She knows information that Lizzie wants to know and I have to prevent her from getting to divine. Usually in these circumstances I would bring this case to the FBI but I think to Lizzie. Divine is her only name on her own blacklist.

[Parts unknown]

******: I have some news for you divine. One good one and one bad one.

Divine: tell me?

****: good news is berlin is dead

Divine: * relief washed through her* finally berlin is out of my way. I can finally retire.

*****: well this is where the bad news comes in Tom Keen is still free and judging from the circumstances. He's coming for you.

Divine: if that's the case then let him. I will eliminate him and anybody who comes close to me…at whatever cost. There's only one person I might not harm….Elizabeth keen.


	2. Chapter 2 - Tom's Real Name

**Here's another chapter so you guys can enjoy. I'll leave it up to here ****and ****see how it plays out. **

**Rebbecabraxton and chinagirl18 thanks for your reviews I really do appreciate it. I'm glad you guys like the story**

**Here's another chapter enjoy**

**-Dk**

* * *

The next day

Elizabeth Keen and the rest of the FBI along with other governmental figures went to Donald Ressler's funeral. Family, friends, and colleagues went up to the podium to say some last words to describe their favorite moment with Ressler. As Ressler was being laid to rest, Liz saw Reddington from the distance watching every moment from the funeral. As everyone has left Liz stayed where reddington approached her.

Red: I'm sorry. I know how difficult it must be for you.

Liz: He died right in my arms. I couldn't save him…He should've not died. *in verge of crying*

Red hugged Liz with his good arm.

Red: You can cry Lizzie, I'm here… I'll always be here with you... Even if you don't want me around, I'll always be with you.

Liz: * responding his hug and crying* "_I can't trust him…he's a monster, he killed my dad… I can't_" * she stopped hugging red.* It's too soon for me red.

Red: *looks at her with some pain reflecting in his eyes but quickly changed to his typical stone calm demeanor* I understand Lizzie.

They both look at Ressler's grave as the cold wind approaches.

Liz: why has it gotten cold all of the sudden?

Red: That could only mean things will be more complicated before they get better.

[At a bar office in parts unknown]

Divine: Roger *roger appears*

Roger: yes?

Divine: sit * Roger sat at the chair* you know my former boss Berlin? He's dead

Roger: Really? How?

Divine: I don't know roger. From what adiri mentioned to me Berlin was chased by the FBI, a confrontation happen that left one agent dead and somebody shot and killed him.

Roger: So basically his whole organization is down.

Divine: it can be possible. There is still one loose end out there and I'll put him out of his damn misery when he shows up. Unless if something can be arranged.

Roger: *laughs* you still hate having issues eh?

Divine: when you can create allies more than enemies, the world flies at a much better pace. But, if one defection happens then they are gone and my allies such as yourself know that *smiles*

Roger: so what's your next move?

Divine: we're going to New York City. I'll have adiri meet us there and then we'll see where we go from there.

[Red's car]

Red: That folder, where it formerly contained information about divine. I've asked some of my allies about it. They say divine has more power than berlin ever has.

Liz: why you say that?

Red: Just like I have interests within some of the most powerful politicians. Divine has interests within some of most important people in the world. She has connections with people that range to business, some politicians but mostly those of the entertainment industry. The only thing certain is that she's about to be 21 this year.

Liz: Entertainment industry?

Red: yes. Do you remember that day May 26, 1994 where Michael Jackson and Lisa Marie Presley gotten married in the Dominican Republic?

Liz: I heard of that.

Red: Well, it's been said that they contracted Divine's protection services around 2006. Divine must've been no younger than 13 years old. Berlin wanted nothing to do with him. In fact it's been said that Berlin along with the Chandlers was responsible for Jackson's demise. But Divine took the case and met with Michael and Lisa separately. Long story short Divine was able to get Lisa to Dublin where Michael was.

Liz: What does this have to do with

Red: Patience Lizzie. Because of that Michael set her up with the royalty of Bahrain where she has most of interests which include most of the Middle East, India and morocco. She's responsible for most of the people's downfall and other people's rise. In other words she can be your greatest heaven or your worst hell.

Liz: What's she to you?

Red: hell…Pure hell. She killed 10 of my associates in the span of a year.

Liz: So you want the FBI to capture her?

Red: yes please and bring her to me before you give her to the imbeciles known to you as your bosses *smiles*

[The Post office]

Cooper: I know for all of us. It's hard to come back here after everything that's happen. But, like most would say life and the show go on. The loss of special agent Donald Ressler was a very tragic one. He dedicated most of his life to keeping this country safe. Let's honor him to do as such.

(Everyone clapped and went back to their posts)

Liz is barely coming in to the post office after red dropped her off.

Cooper: Agent Keen. May I have a word with you in my office * Liz went with cooper to his office and he closes the door* How are you holding up?

Liz: I'm doing ok.

Cooper: you can take some time off if you like?

Liz: no, there's work to be done. The job can be my therapy. I wouldn't want it any other way sir.

Cooper: very well. Do you have a case?

Liz: yes

Cooper: well let's get everyone in the meeting.

[10 minutes later]

Liz: With the take down of berlin. It's come to our attention that's one person from that organization is still free. She's only known as "Divine." Divine is one of the most unpredictable people in the world. According to reddington she has connections in every facet of life entrepreneurs, politicians, singers and actors. There's a story where She was contracted by these two individuals Michael Jackson and Lisa Marie Presley for protection services in exchange Michael gave good recommendations to everyone he knew making her the most powerful person in the world.

Cooper: more powerful than Reddington?

Malik: I'm afraid so

(Everybody looks at Meera Malik)

Malik: In my home country of India I've heard about a person who has ties with the Nehru-Gandhi family for many years. I know because My CIA sources confirmed months ago that she was responsible for Rahul Gandhi's success as Vice President of the Indian National Congress party and the Chairperson of the Indian Youth Congress.

Cooper: * looks at meera then right back at Liz* Do we know what she looks like?

Liz: No sir, the only thing that's known is that she was born around 1993. So she can be either 20 or 21 years old currently. It's clear that Divine and Berlin had history. But what remains unclear is why Divine wasn't with berlin the day we killed him.

[Red's car]

Dembe: I thought you said you weren't going to use the FBI for the Divine case?

Red: My friend, things are complicated than I thought. From what my people have discovered, it seems tom is searching for divine. We need to get to Divine before tom does and definitely before Lizzie does too. But all the help can be useful.

[Chicago]

Tom was getting out of the shower and already changed before he went to bed. He decided to stay in some sleezy motel and pick up the drive the next day but before he could go to bed he turned around.

Divine: Hello Tom…or should I say Hello Matthew.


	3. Chapter 3 - Unexpected Gift

**Warning: "Colorful" Language and Slight Torture**

* * *

Tom: who are you? What are you talking about?

Divine: Tom Keen? What type of last name is Keen…? I mean hell; I don't understand why Elizabeth didn't see right through you. Keen as in keen suspect of some shit *sarcastic laugh* your real name is Matthew Robinson with a mom, little sister and a wife Nikki or "Gina zanakataos" who was nothing but a whore.

Tom: You bitch * He looked for his gun in the nightstand but as soon he couldn't find it he got up and went with the intention to fight with divine but two men came right to him and beaten him down to the ground*

Divine: * took out tom's gun she found in the nightstand and put it in tom's head* I don't know why Berlin saw you to be one of his best agents if you're just as pathetic.

Tom: who in the fuck are you? *angrily*

Divine: *looks at him with a cold sarcastic smile* oh you'll know soon enough Matthew * with that divine put an injection in tom's neck and the two men carried him out*

[Liz's house]

Liz: Ok what I know so far about Divine? She's young and has power with some of the most important people in this world. She must be an arrogant person, who probably has no type of relationship with anyone. If Berlin was just as evil then Divine is no better.

Liz was trying so hard to put Divine in perspective of her profiling. She is very good a profiling some of the best criminal from serial killers to somebody from Reddington statue. She got nostalgic.

Liz: "_I trusted him…I actually trust him with everything…I_ "* she cried*

Let truth be told Liz actually became very fond of reddington after the anslo garriack incident. Even though she had her reservations about red but she started to feel comfortable around him and to some extent trusting him with all of her being. He made her feel whole and to some extent vulnerable.

Liz: * went to grab the music box and started to play it then she looked at the divine files again and remembered Berlin's last words. She became convinced that divine has more of a connection with her than most of her colleagues would think. Then it hit her * oh my god what if red is after her too?

[The next day….Red's Safe house]

Red: ha Amir is good to speak with you again *hugs Amir*

Amir is a computer hacker and assassin. His work specifics in tracking people down and killing them if necessary; He's worked with some of the very best criminals in the field including berlin. But, he was always faithful to red after red saved his life years ago.

Amir: * responding to red's hug with a smile on his face* Tell you what red it's been what 3- 5 years since we last saw each other. I didn't think I would ever see you again since the incident on Brussels.

Red: I'm glad you're still on my side Amir. But, what I called you is on some maximum urgency.

Amir: I'm all ears

Red: I know you worked with Berlin once. I need to know if you know anything about someone named "Divine?"

Amir: *looks at red with a slight worry* just because you and I have a good relationship red. I would advise you strongly that don't step in her way. She's one of those people who shouldn't be underestimated. I never met her personally. But, Berlin did tell me about her. Berlin raised her, she was his legacy but something happened that caused Divine to turn on berlin.

Red: let me guess so that's why he hired you? To kill Divine?

Amir: yes , this was in the year 2007. I heard about Divine's real age and I couldn't kill a child. That's when berlin turned the tables on me and sends everyone to come after me. Because of you I'm alive red and I thank you for that.

Red: I need people like you Amir. It's so hard to find people like you in this world. Now, that the immediate threat of berlin so happened to be my brother Walter is gone. You need to help me to catch divine at all costs. She has information that I don't want to be leaked.

Amir: Wait you and Berlin were related?

Red: yes unfortunately so.

Amir: I will help you red but believe me Divine isn't going to stop until she eliminates everyone who she presumes to be her enemy.

Red: Amir, I lost 10 of my associates because of her. Believe me is more personal to me.

*Dembe appears*

Dembe: Mr. Reddington, Tom keen has vanished. He's no longer in his hotel room in Chicago.

Red: How can that be possible? My spies should've seen something* but then looks at Amir*

Amir: Looks like Divine has finally struck.

[Hours later….Warehouse-New York City]

Tom was hanging from some chains that sustained him. His arms were up and his feet locked with chains and his head was lower with one white light shining through him. He started to wake up.

Tom: where am I? *groggy*

Finally you woke up, you know you may be who you are but hell you sleep like sleeping beauty.

It was divine sitting in a basic metal black chair with a black fedora which had a small dark red feather on the side of her fedora on her head, hair tied, Black Dickies pants, Ed Hardy yellow zipped shirt with a hoodie, gold bracelet and black elegant shoes.

Tom: you work for reddington?

Divine: * sarcastic laugh* if you're saying that for the fedora no you jackass. My inspiration for the fedora it just so happen to be because of Al Scarface Capone. You know 1920s Chicago. Seriously you are dumber than you look.

Tom: who are you then? Stop playing games with me shit. * as soon as he said shit divine got up and pistol whip him very hard while one of divine's guards lifted the chains and tom felt he was about to be ripped in half and screamed for his life*

Divine: *put her hand up signifying to stop* you want to know that badly huh?

Tom: just tell me.

Divine: You heard about Berlin's legacy have you?

Tom: You're divine?

Divine: Yes * looks at him coldly*

Tom: you fucking. It's because of you that our organization went down. You turned on us.

Divine: Wrong Matthew. Circumstances made me do what I did besides I gave you the option for you to join in my defection... You decided to run like a bitch and coward to berlin

Tom: If you would've done you're job, I would've been with my family, I would've not felt compelled to clean up your mess so who's the bitch now * another pistol whip that divine gave to him*

Divine: would you shut up * tom stopped talking*. Quite frankly what you did Matthew was worst. You made that woman believe that you were in love with her and she being your world while all along you would still have to kill her if berlin asked you.

Tom: it's not like that?

Divine: oh yes it is. I mean it's rather cute how you hide your box in wooden floors, key for your insurance policy in the lamp and you had to try so hard to please Liz that you couldn't even do that. I mean did you really think that you hitted all the spots that can make her scream.

Tom: How did you *he makes memory* it was you who put those cameras in the house weren't it?

Divine: * sarcastic laugh* of course it was me. You're a great actor Matthew, you truly are but at the end of the day you are just as worse as me. You should be shot at honestly.

Tom: *looks at her coldly, defeated* what do you want?

Divine: since you were going to my side of the woods to kill me. I'm going to make things simple. I'm going to give you a chance to redeem yourself. You work for me and protect Liz from the ultimate threat in her life, after that we part ways and you get to go as a free man and be with your family.

Tom: *Looks at her* fuck you

Divine: * shakes her head smiling* big mistake * pistol whipped again and the guards pulled the chains and he scream again. Minutes later divine told them to stop* Matthew I would like you to meet Julio the best hypnotist in the world. He will make sure that you won't remember a damn thing of this conversation. Julio

*Julio went up to top and Julio started the hypnotizing process on tom and minutes later tom feel under Julio's command and forgot everything and as Julio was finishing his routine. One of divine's guards put a towel in tom's face causing tom to pass out.*

*Adiri appears*

Adiri: what should we do now?

Divine: it seems Matthew didn't want to cooperate

Adiri: are you going to kill him?

Divine: no, I thought he would want to work with me. He doesn't understand he was just another pawn that was used for the bigger agenda. But he's ignorant to understand that. Luckily, He won't remember everything of this episode. I made sure of that * both of them look at tom* besides I don't think I could've ever worked with a man who deceives people especially one of Liz's stature.

Adiri: I have some news Elizabeth has grown more power within the governmental people and feared by most criminals. There's rumors that she is being mentored by somebody who's a top notch criminal.

Divine: that's interesting. But, what I learned from berlin, Elizabeth is every criminal's obsession including of one person I know.

[The post office]

Liz: Aram can I see you for a minute?

*Aram goes to Liz's office*

Aram: what's up agent keen?

Liz: I need you to help me wiretap dembe's phone?

Aram: why?

Liz: I believe red has something planned for Divine and I need to know what it is.

Hours later

Liz was coming home after a long day from work and she entered the door and she felt that something was wrong. She walked a little bit when she saw a tied up and beaten unconscious tom on her floor

Liz: oh my god * she kneeled to tom and saw a letter and a yellow manila folder next to him*

Elizabeth, you may not know who I am. Believe me when I tell you that I can be of some assistance in your life. You may not understand now but maybe later on when we meet officially you might understand. Just to show that there are no hard feelings here's "tom" with a folder showing all of his real information that he had while he was in Walter's (Berlin) organization.

Take care of yourself and say hello to reddington for me

-"Divine"

* * *

**I decided to test these 3 chapters to see how the story is received. **

**Reviews are deeply appreciated and I'll try to answer as many as possible if the time permits itself :)**

**-Dk**


	4. Chapter 4- Delta 0591 Awakens

**Hi everyone, I decided to continue the story since it received moderate success. I do enjoy reading the reviews. One said that I have a different writing style and you're right. I used to write a lot of stories in another forum which this style was the norm. I can describe the style as a script style reading. I want the reader to envision the chapter as if you were watching it on television. You can call it stimulating the mind to the imagination**

**Now as I know most of you are wondering what's divine's purpose with liz? I can't say much on that but I thought originally for Divine to be a man instead of a woman but I realized that the element would bring as a jealous factor for red. For suddenly lizzie to pay attention to another male criminal would make red tick. Although it makes for good tension but I've seen writers who would do it better justice than I can and it would be slight repetitive since writers have done the red jealous factor. I took a different route and it's interesting even for me to write.**

**Enough babble and hopefully you enjoy the chapter**

**-Dk**

**Warning: slight suggested rape scene and more colorful language**

* * *

Liz: Do you have anything to do with this? Does divine work for you now?

Red was just as perplexed just by staring a tom at the hospital bed in the condition he was in.

Red: please Lizzie, if I would anything to do with this then I would have a smile on my face. It flatters me he's here. I just wished I put him here instead of divine.

Liz: *reading the letter again* from the looks of this she knows you red * she gave the letter to red*

Red: *reading the letter with a calm demeanor* it's obvious that she knows of my existence. I suggest to you to tell your team about tom, it seems divine did your job of finding out of the real identity of your husband.

Liz: But, how would she know any of me or you? What are you not telling me red?

Red: Like I told you before Lizzie, I'm never telling you everything. It seems that Divine has an agenda. What's the agenda? I honestly wouldn't know.

Liz: So what now?

Red: like I said Lizzie call your agents, have him under custody and explain tom's linkage to my brother. Now, if you excuse me I must take my leave.

Liz: wait *red turns around* Keep me updated on divine

Red doesn't say anything and just leaves

Minutes later FBI agents put Tom under custody while he's in temporary coma in the hospital bed.

* * *

[Post Office]

As Liz was telling the story about Tom to everyone of the team they were shocked including Assistant Director Harold Cooper, who was more known to keeping his feelings out of the job.

Cooper: So Wait? Divine put your husband in your house beaten and unconscious? Why would she reach out to you?

Liz: I don't know it suggests that she somehow knew about tom's ware bouts and decided to get to him before we did.

Cooper: It seems that the situation is more serious than we thought. If Divine was knowledgeable about your husband's motives then what else does she know?

Nobody answers

Liz: we could lock down

Cooper: what good does that do if we don't know what she looks like and not only that if possible she may not be even in DC anymore.

* * *

[New York City]

Divine: Let's get started with the meeting shall we?

(It was a very luminous office close to Wall Street in the banking district of Manhattan, NY. There were 4 men sitting at the table.)

Divine: Gentleman it's come to my attention since berlin is eradicated from this earth, The FBI may come after me next since Walter proceeded to not erase properly my file after my defection.

#1: so what's going to happen to us Divine?

#2: we are making a lot of money, Business is booming

#3: are you sure that your status as the next FBI's big fish won't affect us

Divine: gentleman I assure you your positions of power within the banking world won't be affected in case such an arrest is made. As long as you guys don't blab out to anyone of your connection to me, we'll be fine.

#4: what do we say about our allies in the EU, India, Middle East and Morocco?

Divine: tell them that they will be unharmed.

#2: so this is how it ends?

Divine: No. It's just I will be going on small vacation spots here and there. Business will be going on as usual but meetings like this physically will occur less likely.

#3: we could try the Skype method

#2: We could but unfortunately since the revelation of the prism program, none of us here will take our chances, we agree

Divine: he's right. I'm meeting with some contacts from the intelligence community in several days to fix that problem so at least we can have our meetings securely. I'll send one of my people to you if any updates occur.

#1: If that's the case then…thank you divine for what you did for us. I think from all of us at this table we do appreciate what you've done

Divine: *smiles* anything to make one's life a little easier. Oh and before I forget, I need to know if one of you have seen a man named Raymond Reddington?

#4: the last time I saw him was some time ago with some woman walking into a pawn shop.

Divine: *thinking* well that is all meeting is adjourned

[Everyone starts to get up, they shake hands and hug divine as a show of respect then leave]

Roger: we got some info on Elizabeth *gives the folder to divine*

Divine: Elizabeth Scott Keen, 31 years old, Adoptive Father's name is Samuel Holland ,married to Tom Keen in 2011 *laughs* how did that get in these files. I sure do hope Liz goes back to using Holland as her last name *looks at the Sam's name intently and tries to search for her birth certificate* why isn't her birth certificate here roger?

Roger: there weren't any of the registries in the country

Divine: *reacts with distaste and a bit angry*

Roger: what's wrong?

Divine: Roger I want you to prepare a trip to Moscow. There's only one crazy son of a bitch who can help me in this case

Roger: can we just bring him here to the US

Divine: we would be compromising him in doing that. We leave tomorrow ok :)

Roger: yes ma'am *leaves*

Divine looks at the pictures of Liz

*Enters Adiri*

Adiri: I hear that we are going to Russia

Divine: you heard correctly adiri. *looks at the pictures again* I can see why the Reddington brothers were obsessed with Elizabeth. She seems like a person one would want to protect and cherish, to keep her protected from this world that habituate people like me or the Reddington brothers.

Adiri: If I can ask this question if I may? But, what's your interest with this woman?

Divine: *looks at adiri with a calm demeanor and penetrating stare* I'm a Pandora's Box adiri; anything that I know can either make her or break her not just her but red as well. If I were in red's shoes he's probably hunting me down because of his associates. Point is adiri some details are better left unsaid.

Adiri: so you aren't telling me?

Divine: of course not *smiles* now let's go to the safe house we need to rest for tomorrow's trip

They left

* * *

[Hospital…the next day]

Tom was waking up and saw FBI agents

Tom: what's going on? Where am I?

(Liz appears)

Tom: Liz?

Liz: Hi tom, you're under arrest for first degree murder of a FSB officer and a homeland security agent. You're not getting out anytime soon

Tom: *smiles sadistically* Let me guess you enjoy this do you?

Liz: nothing that can be done to you will ever satisfy me. I loved you and you destroyed me *lower anger tone*

*Aram appears with a laptop*

Aram: agent keen I'm here?

Tom: great a nerd had to show up

Liz: Aram is here to get your statement

Aram: Your name

Tom: you already know my name Vincent Tom Keen

Liz: your real name

Tom: That is my name Liz stop fucking being so damn intrusive

Liz: *she gets her folder and opens it* your name is Matthew Eric Robinson

Tom: *looked at Liz with a cold shock stare*

Liz: you didn't think I wouldn't know you bastard about Nikki and your other life in Chicago

Tom stays silent.

Aram: what was your position in Berlin's Organization?

Tom: I was agent delta 0591

Aram: what

Tom: why so many questions nerd

To see if you know about anybody by the name of "Divine"

Red appeared amused

Tom: you brought your daddy again Liz really *sarcastic* do you enjoy this reddington about you putting me in here?

Red: *just laughs in amusement*

Liz: Just shut up Matt and answer the damn question?

Tom: I can believe you guys believe she's real, she's a myth

Red: No she isn't, our old friend Gina knew of her existence and told agent keen about it. In fact it's because of Divine you are here. She handled you over to agent keen as a gift.

Liz: what was divine wearing?

Tom: *trying to remember* I don't remember anything

Liz: was there anyone else?

Tom: I don't fucking remember All I remember was being hit in the back of my head…that's all I know

* * *

[Red's car]

Red: it seems divine is smarter than I thought dembe

Dembe: so what now?

Red: for now we'll let Lizzie lead the pack. All I know is that divine is invisible and fighting with an enemy who's better than berlin. It's a long road ahead my friend.

* * *

[In alley]

*****: *crying, screaming* help me someone

Man #1: shut up bitch *hits her*

Man #2: hurry up I want some of her

Man #3: She'll have us…it's going to be fun sweetheart *all three men laughed*

******: Help me noooo don't do this please *crying, pleading*

A group of 3 men where around her and were about to rape her when all of a sudden 3 gunshots

The girl was shaking and saw a shadow figure coming towards her with a gun

*****: Please *crying* don't hurt me

Unk: I'm not going to hurt you honey. I know you don't trust me but please you must on this one now get dressed

The girl got dressed

Unk: I have my car close by here, you can stay with me until morning ok *smiles*

The girl went with the shadow figure to its car which was a Black Lincoln Escalade.

Unk: what's your name honey?

***: My name is Christine…who are you?

Unk: you can just call me Divine.

TBC

* * *

**Trivia: Sam's last name is Holland when in the episode of General Ludd tom tries to visit Sam and asks the nurse " Hi, I'm here to see Samuel Holland?"**

**Also I want to hear your theories of what can actually be Divine's purpose for Liz is or her background? It'll be interesting to know :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Catalyst

**A ne****w chapter which I hope all of you enjoy. I managed to edit my chapter many times so I can correct the mistakes. But, if there's any then it's mine and I apologize for that:). I watched yesterday's episode and I was like Damn hahaha. **

**I read all of your theories about who Divine could be and her interest in Liz. The only thing I can say is.. its more complicated than most will imagined.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Red was standing with a glock attached with a silencer in front of Agent Keen. She was petrified because her so called husband had a gun to her head; an apparent standoff between the two of them.

Tom: Drop the gun now.

Red: No.

Tom: Do as I say reddington, otherwise I'll kill your obsession right here *very sadistic look on his face*.

*gunshot*

Liz: NO! *jumping from the bed, terrified look on her face* It was only a dream {_A very traumatic nightmare}_

When that incident happened, Liz felt completely helpless. On one hand there was her "husband" Tom, the man that lied to her from the gecko, believing that her husband loved her. Then there was Red, the man who turned her world upside down and in her own words is responsible for destroying her life. She knew that she probably was going to die that day but fortunately that didn't happen.

Liz looked at the clock and it said 4:30 am. Rather than going back to sleep, she got up and went to her living room and checked the Divine folder. Now, granted knowing fully well that the file was worthless. She took out her notepad and started writing. She started putting what she knew about the cases and how they're connected. Then wrote down everything that she knew about Berlin aka Walter Reddington, she knew Walter was a master manipulator of sorts. He had well-rounded connections within the scientific community and used it to his advantage. He and red were similar in a lot of ways. They both had knowledge of different languages and their industries to bring society to its knees. But, Red was more honest about who he was as a person. Walter on the other hand knew people's weaknesses and preyed on them in order to do his bidding.

Then, when she went to profile Divine again, she was at the crosswords. Liz knew that Divine was by any standards a well-rounded criminal just like Red and Walter. But, what the question was how Divine fit on Red's List at #2. She was close to the #1 name on the infamous blacklist. Does Divine know more than Liz and Red about a certain enemy?

Liz: That's it. *wrote down some names down in her pad and got into the showers and prepared to go to work*

* * *

[Moscow-5 pm]

A man was sitting down in a café shop in St. Petersburg wearing one sweater and one jacket that could very well resembled an overcoat. He was on his computer surfing the web for raw sensitive data until..

*****: Hello Ed, nice to see you again.

Divine had put her black fedora down and untied her hair and combed her short hair to the best of her ability before sitting down.

Ed: What are you doing here?

Divine: Calm down Edward, nobody knows that you're with me and I'm with you. The last thing I need is for the rest of the initials to come down on my ass. The Federal Bureau of Investigations is enough.

Ed: The FBI is after you? With more reason then we need to get out of here.

Divine: Then come with me. I have my car at a short distance.

Ed and Divine walked to a rental Mercedes Benz where adiri was seated to wait for Divine.

Divine: Look snowden I'm going to be brief with you. I need you to do a job for me that requires some extra caution.

Ed: I don't know. It's too tricky especially in my position.

Divine: I can assure you that the name of Edward Snowden is only heard briefly when it's something related to the internet or award for free speech. Beyond that not as much but enough of the small chat, Like I said I have a job for you. It benefits you more because there's a bounty of 1 million dollars that can possibly have your name on it.

Ed *thinking* holy crap that's a lot of money.

Divine: Especially if you convert it to Russian Rubies. You're set to live anywhere in this god forsaken cold hell-hole.

Ed: Ok, if I do this then I want you to do something for me.

Divine: *smiles* ambitious and greedy. *closes smile* Ok, however it depends on what you want me to do.

Ed: Since my asylum expiries around the summer. I need you to fly me anywhere in the world where not even the US government would get me.

Divine: Remember what happen to the Bolivian President Evo Morales plane right?

Ed: Of course I do. But, Russia isn't really a safe haven for me. I need to leave Divine get it. I contacted everybody from the black market and they told me that the only two people that could help me were either Raymond 'Red" Reddington or Divine. I was going to contact you first just because I trust you more than I trust Red. We had past business and such.

Divine: I know and it's an honor for me to know that you trust me enough to do business like this. Now if you can't do this then I guess I'll have to ask people on my payroll to do this search. But, the only answer I'll get is no responses from any database that needs clearance. You however, still retain contacts within the facet and now I need them.

Ed: What is it then?

Divine: *hands over a small paper to Ed* I need you to find her official birth certificate. There's 2 names just in case one doesn't get a hit on the databases. I need her real birth document no questions asked, please.

The paper contain 2 names Elizabeth Scott Keen and Elizabeth Scott Milhoan.

Ed: * looks at the paper, thinking* Sure, I'll help you, count on it.

Divine: As per your request, I'll see what I can do. I make no guarantees though.

Ed: That's alright divine and thanks. * leaves the car and walks away*

*Adiri turns to see Divine*

Adiri: Are you sure about having Ed going on your plane to any place on earth?

Divine: It's better that he stays out than going in and meeting the full force of the US government on his ass. He stayed true to his morals and convictions and therefore I respect him because of that.

* * *

[Washington DC- The Post Office, 7 am]

Agent Keen is discussing what she figured out about Divine with Merra Malik.

Liz: As I was studying the Divine case and all the clues I was given by Red. It seems that Divine is another form of criminal. She has no political agenda and allegiance to anybody. She worked for Berlin during late childhood and early teenage years because Walter Reddington raised her. She owned Walter her loyalty but something happened that by 2007 when she was only 14 years old, she betrayed Berlin and left the organization.

Malik: Do you know the reason yet?

Liz: No but judging of what Reddington said, Divine was contracted by Michael Jackson and Lisa Marie Presley to do some type of protection service job for those two. In order to find out who Divine is or what she looks like. We must talk to Michael Jackson's family and if possibly Lisa Marie Presley herself in England.

Malik: So you think the Divine's danger is her mystery. That nobody knows what she looks like?

Liz: That's part of it; the rest however is just blurred to me.

Aram: *arrives* Hi guys, sorry I'm a little late; it seems traffic today is a nightmare.

Malik: tell me about it. *small laugh*

* * *

[Other side of town]

A government official was sitting in his usual escalade with his entourage when suddenly 3 motorcycles carrying 2 people each where in coming in their direction behind them. One motorcycle went and passed them slightly whether as the other two were on the side of the escalade and as the street light turned red, the people from the motorcycles aimed fire directly at the car. Gunshots were heard everywhere and it was too much for the car to handle. Then the motorcycles left leaving everyone left in the escalade for dead.

* * *

[One of the many Red's Safehouses-10 minutes later]

Red: *looks at dembe with a cold shock* is there a lead?

Dembe: no, they all had helmets on with tinted visors. It's all over the news right now.

* * *

[The Post Office]

Aram: *shocked* guys you need to see this

* * *

[Divine's Plane]

Reporter: Sources confirmed that the people who caused the shooting are 4 male suspects. The people who occupied the vehicle were government workers including one of its top officials from the FBI. His name is Harold Cooper. He's the Assistant Director for Counterterrorism within the FBI. He was hit with 6 gunshot wounds including one fatal shot to the head. He and his 5 occupants were all pronounced dead on the scene. The assailants are at large, that's all the report for now back to the newsroom.

Divine: *looks with a cold stare at the screen* so now it begins.

Adiri: Do you think…

Divine: yes, the race begins.

TBC...

* * *

**Commentary:**

**I decided to put Edward Snowden in the fanfic just because he adds value to the intelligence community. Its because of him most people are aware what was happening with the prism program. Also it seemed interesting to put Divine in a scene where she's having a meeting with someone from snowden stature. It adds value that to some extent that Divine is a legitimate threat. But the question is where does Divine's loyalty lie? Who will she be loyal to when the smoke clears? I want to know your theories about that. It'll be interesting indeed.**

**Since Sam's last name was officially released on yesterday's episode. I spelled it wrong so in this chapter I corrected it.**

**All reviews are appreciated as always :)**

**-Dk**


	6. Chapter 6 First Move

**After a lot of thought, I decided to switch my style to the book-reading style. I will try to make this transition so please to bare with me on this transition. I decided is for the best in order for the people to understand the story easier.**

**This chapter will attempt to answer at least one of the doubts about Divine's past and the reason why Berlin protected her.**

**Enjoy and all reviews are appreciated.**

**-Dk**

* * *

[Red's Safe house-10:45 am]

Liz was in shock of the news report that mentions that her boss Harold Cooper was shot and killed with 4 other people. In her search of trying to find answers, she went to Red's safe house after getting a call from Dembe to come and meet with Red.

"Where's Red?" Liz asked

Dembe didn't respond. Instead he lead her into a big spacious living room where Red was talking to Amir who just so happen to work for him with the objective to find Divine. Red looks at Liz and immediately felt relieved that she was ok. Red was actually worried because he thought that Liz might've been with Cooper in that car, he's glad she wasn't.

"Lizzie, thank you for coming at some short notice, I want you to meet Amir, and he's my old good friend and associate." Red says with a calm voice

"It's very nice to meet such a beautiful woman like yourself. Red you lucky bastard, always gets the most beautiful ladies. You got to tell me how you do it."

Amir smiles at Red however that comment made Red laugh in his typical fashion.

"No huge secret Amir but we will speak about it later. What can you tell me about that incident that happened in the news today?" Red says.

"That poor fella, it seems like that attack was perpetrated by Divine. She revolutionized that style of killing. I've only seen that in Latin America where I stayed at some places to evade the British government. Those crimes occur very fast. You can consider them "Homicide or Murder Express." Amir says matter of a factly.

"Homicide or Murder express?" Liz asks.

"Yes, in the time I worked for this one individual, he told me about that Divine had a gifted mind, which is why he protected her so much and raised her."

"You are talking about Berlin? You worked for Berlin?" She asks

"Once, it was more of a contract killing. He hired me to kill Divine. When I found out Divine's real age, I couldn't bring it to myself to kill her. Unfortunately, Berlin found out about it and decided to come after me. This when mines and red's path crossed. He saved my life."

Liz looked at red for a little bit, not believing what she had heard.

_Have you ever had a selfless moment in your life?_ That little flashback to the conversation that she had with Red at the insane asylum, that little statement began to haunt her memories. Red on the other had a very penetrating stare at Liz. He expressed little to no emotion in his face.

"This is how I meet Amir and knew of my brother's organization existence. He and I had several businesses together. I'm not going to mention them because that's irrelevant to the topic at hand. My point is Amir has decided to help us in search of Divine." Red says.

"Is that so? Well then, I guess you can come with Red and I now to the post office. You'll be working with Aram." She says.

"Who's Aram?" Amir asks.

"He's a very bright intelligent man who unfortunately is in bed with the feds." Red says in faked shame.

Amir agrees but says.

"No I can't show up without the rest of my equipment. I do apologize for that. But expect me to be there shortly."

* * *

[Post Office…11:00 Am]

Liz along with Meera, Aram, and Red where planning on Divine's next move.

"Aram, do you know where Lisa Marie Presley is now?" Meera asks.

Aram searched in his computer.

"Looks like Lisa is not in England but she seems to be in Los Angeles. According to Immigration it's says that Lisa landed half an hour ago in LAX." Aram says.

"Then I guess she's here to say hi to the Jackson Family"

Amir says while he appears with Dembe with his equipment which consisted of a laptop bag.

"Wow, this is huge." Amir says.

"Of course Amir it's the FBI, it was to be expected." Red says and smiles and hugs Amir to greet him.

"Can we focus back to the topic please?" Liz pleaded. "Lisa and the Jackson family are very close. More now if Michael being dead and all, if that Oprah interview taught me anything then it's that she might even visit his tomb."

"Are you a fan of either of them?" Meera asks

"No, but my cousin is quite fan of mj. I actually like his music but it's just a shame that it ended the way it did. I actually respect Lisa because of all of the people in his life, she really loved him." Liz asks.

"Well, Lizzie if that's the case then we need to get going. I have a plane waiting for us."

"I am not." Liz says

"No Lizzie, this time it isn't an option." Red interrupted.

They both left along with Dembe and Amir.

* * *

[Red's Jet]

"Why do you have to be such an asshole?"

"If it's to protect you Lizzie then I take my chances."

Liz didn't know what to think of red anymore. He had mood swings just like he changed socks. But as soon as she got out of her thoughts, Red sat next to her on the plane.

"How can I make you forgive me about Sam?" Red says with a deep voice.

Liz closed her eyes as she felt red's lips on her shoulder and kissed her in her neck gently from behind. She felt her inhibitions going lower when she let out a small moan. But she finally reacted.

"Mm, I'm not going to forgive you for that." Liz says. Red stops from what he's doing.

"I never lied to you Lizzie. I had the opportunity to have done that. But, I knew you wouldn't forgive me if I did." Red stated matter of a factly.

Liz's thoughts ran cold. She was very confused about red, she wanted to kill red for taking the one thing that she cared for in her entire life but at the same time and for some strange reason. She needed him.

* * *

[Los Angeles, CA]

A woman who looked like she was in her mid-40s was walking into forest lawn memorial. She had in her hand sunflowers. She saw in her direction to the memorial park and elderly African American woman.

"Katie, it's good to see you again."

Katherine Jackson looked behind her and smiled.

"The same can be said to you Lisa." Katherine says. The women hugged each other. Lisa left her sunflowers in Michael's tomb and smiled.

"I'm back here my love." Lisa says and smiles as 2 tears came down.

"I can never understand why it didn't work with you and my son. You loved him very much." Katherine says.

They were too many people in the middle Mrs. J, His people, and my people including my mother, the media. His issues and mine as well. Lisa says.

It's no secret that many people were against their marriage. Many thought it was a shame but in reality they've been seeing each other for a very long time, more than people would realize. Unfortunately, the marriage came at eve of a dark period in Jackson's life that pretty much killed him on the inside.

"If it was just the two of us, then we would've still been together and he would be alive today." Lisa says

When Katherine was about to speak, another voice interrupted.

"You did save him; otherwise he would've died around 1995 or 1996."

Katherine and Lisa turned around and looked.

"Divine?" Both women said in unison.

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7 - Liz's Vow

**Hi, everyone. I hope you all celebrated Mother's day in delight. Here's a short chapter. I hope all of you guys enjoy**

**All reviews are appreciated**

**-Dk**

**Warning: "Colorful" Language. **

* * *

[Havenhurst; the Jackson Family House in Encino, California]

Divine, Lisa and Katherine were seated in the spacious living room couches.

"So let me get this straight, you were an employee of my son, looked after my grandkids and Lisa for a short period of time. Then, you vanished from the face of the earth and now the FBI is coming after you."- Katherine asks to Divine.

"As hard as it is to imagine, yes. Before I worked for your son, I was employed by a scientist who was brilliant as hell but his temper wasn't the very best. He was recently killed by the agency. I suspect that my former employer didn't erase my files the way I thought he would." –Divine responds.

"Why should I be involved in this? I haven't seen you in years since the Las Vegas affair back in 2008. – Lisa states

"Because most of the underworld knows the first job I did when I… was fired by former employer. They know that I worked for Michael Jackson and yourself for a protection job back several years ago. It's obvious that they will follow the lead. Since I'm sure one of them has talked already. If my memory serves me correct, they should be here in a couple of minutes or a couple of days…It's only a matter of time. –Divine points out

Katherine and Lisa look at each other and then at Divine. They knew that Divine had been loyal to them for years. Divine had respected the family wishes to not show up at the private funeral due to the hysteria it could cause within the world that Divine habituate in. However, she was given permission to attend the public funeral as a show of respect without being detected.

"I came to you guys so I can see the kids, say hi to mike and warn you two about the FBI. They question you two about it or at least the kids. Either way it goes, I want you guys to not say anything about me. Not yet. "– Divine Pleads.

As soon as Katherine was about to say something when all of a sudden 3 people walked into the room, It was Mj 3 kids. Divine turned around to see them and out of nowhere they all were glad to see Divine and hugged her.

"Hey Divine, where were you? " – Prince asked

"We missed you" – Paris and Blanket said

"I missed both of you too. It's been too many years. Listen guys this isn't a social call. In fact I'm here to tell warn you guys about something" –Divine proceed to tell them as well as Katherine and Lisa what to do.

[The Biltmore Hotel, Downtown Los Angeles]

"I am not sleeping in the same bed with you red." –Liz complains.

"It isn't my fault that there isn't any more rooms, much less that there was going to be some ridiculous award show of sorts. In fact I don't mind it at all Lizzie"- Red states and smiles

"How come Dembe gets a room to himself then?" –Liz asks

Red laughs as if the question amused him even more as Dembe just watched the argument in amusement as well.

"Honey, the bodyguards need their own space and besides he loves LA. Dembe loves city women especially the ones that got some spice to them….just like I when it comes to you." Red mentions his last statement with a deep whisper which sends Liz shivers down her spine.

"Ha ha ha, you are not getting lucky tonight red" – Liz mentions with a slight sarcastic tone.

Red smiles and says "We'll see about that."

"I think we should go into the Jackson family house first to interview the family first then locate Lisa Marie Presley." – Liz states

"Lizzie will still have time tomorrow to do just that and" –Red says but Liz interrupts.

"No, you don't get it. Cooper just died a couple of hours ago in what seems to be a typical drive-by shooting. I'm in a chase of somebody that is completely invisible to me. She seems to know more about me and since you won't give me the answers I want. In fact it seems you are hiding so much about me. You hide information about killing my father now you won't tell me about Divine either. What the fuck are you playing at? You know what, screw you, I will track her down all the way to the ends of this earth. With or without your help, got that? – Liz states angrily

Red is looking at Liz with slight hurt and worry. He planned to come to Los Angeles with Lizzie as a social affair not as a business on a blacklister chase. He was worried that maybe his Lizzie was starting to become obsessed with searching for Divine.

"If that's the case then we should hurry, time is money"- Red says and lets Liz takes the lead.

"Dembe, tell the staff to do what it says in this paper please meanwhile we are gone" – Red hands over the piece of paper to Dembe and walks towards Liz. A couple of minutes later Dembe shows up in the car and drives off.

[1 Hour later…Red's Rental Car]

Red and Lizzie reaches towards the Jackson family compound. They make way towards the intercom with a security camera. Liz got out of the car and pushed the button and one of the guards responded.

"Yes, May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm special agent Elizabeth Keen of the FBI; I need to know if Katherine Jackson is present?"- Liz states showing her FBI badge to the camera.

"She is here let me inform her and I'll let you in ok" -The guard said as he notified Katherine.

Liz got back into the car and two minutes later the gates opened Dembe drove ahead and went to park close by the house. Then he turned off the car and he along with Red and Liz got out of the car.

"Michael really did have a child's heart, I'll tell you that much" – Liz said

"It almost reminds me of something I would rather forget" – Red mentions with a nostalgic look on his face.

Liz looks at Red with a concern look on her face. She knew he was referring to his daughter. But, she didn't know much information about what red meant. So she decided to drop the issue for now.

"It's ShowTime" –Liz states

Red, Liz and Dembe walk in not knowing what to expect .

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8-The Interview

**Hi everybody. I saw the blacklist finale and I kinda hated it. Of course the last moments I was marking out because of lizzie coming back to red. Lord that was something that brought a smile to my face. I really didn't expect Meera to get killed off. I always felt she would've been a great asset if the writers gave her a bigger role within the story. That's what happens when one gets very underused. But, I can understand though instead of killing off so many male characters instead they killed off one of the main women characters. I wonder how cooper can be used next season. I see the character with so much potential, I hope the writers use the cooper character properly.**

**But for the sake of my fanfic story, I'm keeping Meera around because later on in the story she will be very useful. **

**Ok enough of my rant, hopefully you guys enjoy the chapter though.**

**Any reviews are appricated**

**-Dk**

**Warning: "Colorful" Cussing Language.**

* * *

[Havenhurst; the Jackson Family House in Encino, California]

As Red and Liz walked into the house, they could see the interior decorating of the house had a 19th century feel to it. The maid took the hat and coat check for Red. Red was sort of delighted since it's been so long somebody had done that for him without him asking to do such a thing. Then, the maid led Red, Liz and Dembe to the living room. The living room was decorated in a way one would feel the queen of England lived there. Gold lamps with black shades, two rose themed couches, antique art and a fireplace. Liz saw Katherine sitting in the couch.

"You must be the agent bobby told me about, here sweetie take a seat" – Katherine said to Liz but as she saw Red and Dembe should couldn't help but to ask. "Do you gentlemen want anything to drink?"

"Yes, some moscato wine please. I like to travel but one of the things _I virtually hate _is the uncomfortable jetlag." – Red says with some humor

Katherine sends the maid to get a drink for red, as soon as the maid leaves, in comes Lisa Marie Presley and sees Agent Keen and then

"Raymond Reddington? My god is that you? I haven't seen you in like 20 years?" – Lisa said

Red of course laughs in amusement

"Yes Lisa, it's really me, I know, _such a long time coming_" – Red says as he gets up and hugs her

Liz and Katherine were beyond confused and shock to say the least.

"You two know each other?"- Liz asks perplexed

"_Of course_ we do agent keen. How do you think they got married virtually undetected?" – Red says

Liz realized that Red was involved in a one-time deal working for the two biggest celebrity figures in the world. But, now she got more questions than answers.

"Just you are the person we are looking for actually Lisa along with Mrs. Jackson and your grandkids. See I'm not sure about you Mrs. Jackson if your son said anything about a mysterious person we are searching for." – Liz says

"and just who are you looking for?"- Katherine asks

"A person nicknamed Divine. She is known for being the most elusive criminal far bigger than anybody we can ever imagine. Rumors have it that she worked for Michael and Lisa back in 2006 for protection services. Since nobody knows who she is or what she looks like, the agent wants any information that can be provided… so tell us about Divine" – Red explains

"As far as I know, My son never told me about this person. He was one who always kept his business a secret. Case in point when he married Lisa. I'm not sure if the children remember or even saw divine before." – Katherine says

"Is it alright if I can speak with your grandkids Mrs. Jackson?" – Liz asks.

"Sure No problem, I'll go get them, I'll be right back, excuse me" – Katherine says as she excuses herself to find mike's children.

"So Lisa, what can you remember about divine?" – Red asks

"I don't remember much, all I know is that divine never dressed to impress. Is not that she has no style, is that is done on purpose not call attention. When I met with her the few times during that year, she maintained a low profile. I don't remember where we met exactly but everybody in that place never called her by any name. "

"Did you or Michael hire divine?" –Liz asks.

"It was Michael who hired her first, something about she need a job since she was homeless and getting fired from security job. He called me to make sure I met with her. So I did and it was a back and forward type a thing." – Lisa explains.

"Was she ever alone or had company?" – Liz asks.

"I don't know, I can't answer that, the only person who knew all of that information was Michael. Michael told me that she was a person he trusted the most when most of the people around him turned against him…or like me left him there and never reached out or to check if he was ok."- Lisa says with a nostalgic look on her face

"Did your own kids know or had any contact with divine?" – Liz asks.

"No they didn't" – Lisa responds

At that point Katherine steps in with Prince and Paris and Blanket. Red and Liz smile at the kids.

"Lord, the kids have grown a lot since that unfortunate event. How is everybody holding up?- Red asks

"We doing ok" –responded the children.

"Kids, this is agent keen from the FBI, she just wants to ask you some questions about your father, it's for an investigation, is that ok?" - Katherine asks to the 3 kids

"It's ok with me – prince says

Paris and Blanket shake their heads agreeing with their brother. Liz smiles.

"Well then, do you know the people that used to hang around with your dad or work for your dad?"

"That's tricky, there were many people that used to work for our dad, but over the years they left the same way they came. The only people that stuck regularly were some 3 bodyguards, nanny and a chef. That was it." – Prince reply.

"Do any of you know about a person who was nicknamed divine?" – Liz asked.

"No, I can't recall if I even seen anyone with that pet name to be honest" – Paris says.

"Me either." – Prince says.

"I have no clue, I was too little" – Blanket says with a small laugh in the end.

Liz knew and was convinced that the kids knew nothing about the dealings their father had with divine. Red on the other hand had hopes that the kids had answers he was searching for. He rather was disappointed but understood them due to still coping with their father's death even though it happened 5 years ago. One can't simply get over the death of a close family member that easily and he knew better of what that experience was like.

"I think there's no more to be done here, thank you very much for the hospitality Mrs. Jackson. We truly appreciate it. I leave you my card if any possible updates happen. We believe that divine can try to reach out to all of you, if she does let me know" – Liz says as she gives out her business card to Lisa and Katherine.

"No problem, agent keen, we'll call if something happens – Katherine says

"the same can be said for me as well"- Lisa says as a well.

Red was drinking his wine and finished it

"Mm delicious wine, thanks for the hospitality and do you by any chance have any food left over. My friend and I are much fan of soul food. "– Red asked to Katherine

"No, we ran out of soul food I'm afraid" – Katherine says

"Damn, such a shame" – Red says

Red, Dembe and Liz walked out of the house to their car and drove out of the property. Meanwhile on the inside of the house, Divine slowly approached the living room area where Lisa, Katherine, Prince, Paris and Blanket.

"I'm glad they left, On behalf of myself, I would like to thank you for this favor. I know because of my past and everything. I made you all potential target of surveillance." – Divine said

"You've been loyal to my family. My son must've seen some goodness in you to take you in and give you food and a place to stay for a temporary time." – Katherine says.

"I saw that the agent gave you a card, may I look at it?" – Divine asked

Katherine gave her the card and divine wrote the number down on a small post it note then gave back the card to Katherine.

"Have you seen Lisa?"

"She went to my daddy's old room" – Paris says

* * *

[Red's car]

"That's why you said we had time in the world to find Lisa. You knew where she was." - Liz says

"Yes, I had my people keep an eye on her. It started a week ago." – Red said

Liz doesn't agree with red about how they do things but at this moment it didn't matter to her how was it done but if any of their methods produced results.

* * *

[Mj's Old Room, Jackson Family Home, Havenhurst, Encino CA]

Lisa was looking at old posters and pictures of her ex-husband and figures he admired. There was a picture or two of other women which put a smile to her face. She knew Michael wasn't a saint as the rest of the world saw. She knew when it came to other women; Michael can be a real seductive charmer, when he wanted to be. As she was about to leave, she heard a sarcastic laugh

"Remembering the times when mike got you jealous on purpose. Lord mike could be a pain in the ass when he wanted to be, but enough. My reason of coming up here, apart from visiting this room…Why did you cover it up and lied in front of Katie?" – Divine asked stand in a corner

"About my connection with reddington?"

"Oh no, not about that honey, I'm talking about when you said you haven't seen me in 2008 when we both know that's a load of bullshit. You know if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be living in England in fake blissful happiness most people crave." – Divine asks.

"So you knew about reddington?" – Lisa asks

"Of course I did, Michael kept me informed and he told me about lots of things except the story of you and him. It seems only fair now that you tell me the entire story. The story of you and Michael and we are not leaving this room until you tell me and I have the entire night to do so" –Divine smiles

* * *

[The Biltmore Hotel, Downtown Los Angeles]

Red and Liz return to their suite. As Liz gets in first, she sees the room decorated as if it were a romantic setting.

"What's this Red? " Liz asks

"It's my way of breaking the ice with you Lizzie. You can say is my way of seducing you and such. But, more importantly, right now if you want, I can answer some of your questions straight out that is depending on my mood _of course_. What do you say Lizzie?" Red asks.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9- Relaxing Night

**Hi to all my dear readers,**

**Sorry for the small delay but it seems college work is finally kicking my ass overtime, its been hard juggling my schedule. I want to give my readers the absolute best with every chapter I write. Hopefully that's being fulfilled. Although the reviews have been slowing down as of late, maybe because my story lost the spark? I'm not so sure, I hope it hasn't.**

**Anyway, hopefully you guys enjoy the next chapter and this is what I would like to call...a peek in to divine's past. Don't worry red and lizzie are going to appear as well. **

**Enjoy**

**-Dk**

**PS: The italic writing is mostly a flashback scene and slight violence. **

* * *

[The Biltmore Hotel, Downtown Los Angeles]

"Are you serious red? Why now? – Liz says perplexed.

Red looks at her with this cold stare and thinks for a minute

"Of course I'm not going to say everything. Telling you everything would put you in great danger. I know that you said you've discovered something about your father. Now let's have a seat" – Red says

Red went to Liz's side and pulled the chair like any gentleman would so Liz could sit down then red sat down. A private waiter brought their dinner to them just as exact timing as Red said. The waiter gave aviation cocktail to Liz and some Jack Daniels whiskey to Red. Then their dinner and the waiter left.

"Sam's name was in the same files as the rest of the cases we've done, explain to me why." – Liz asks.

"Sam's only involvement is because of him being your father. As what he explain to me, the story goes that one night, an old friend of his came knocking on his door. It was his friend and he had with him a little girl. He told Sam "I have to leave town, please take care of her, and take her in as she was your own." Sam didn't hesitate twice and did what was right. The girl he took in... It was you Lizzie." – Red says.

Liz at that point has her flashbacks, the night of the fire, where a man grabbed her bunny, so much smoke and destruction surrounded her at the time. It brought some tears into her eyes just remembering that scene.

"I remember, it was my father who saved me that night" – Liz recounts

Red just looks at her with a look of empathy

"Berlin told me something before he died, that my father is alive." – Liz says then looks at red.

"Lizzie, your father died that night in the fire…he's dead. If you only knew who he really was and what he did, you would be in grave danger. I'm most certainly not going to tell you who he is, please understand that."- Red pleads

Liz just looks at red. She had mixed emotions, with the confession red made in regards to the night of the fire. She's confused on one hand, she does want to know everything about her past but on the other, she's scared that she'll learn about it as well.

"Did you tell me this because of Divine?" – Liz asks boldly

"Yes… what happen to cooper wasn't an accident and based on what Amir says. Divine is one of those people whom one shouldn't take lightly. She innovate the assassin's method of the murder express killing with the motorcycles, hitmen, and revolvers. What happen with Cooper and Ressler? They were just causalities in this war that they even didn't know were fighting against. I'm afraid that with my presence, berlin's murder and organization dismantling. Divine has become somewhat paranoid and decided to strike first to prove a point. Messing with her is like messing with a rattlesnake." – Red says.

"This is why she's #2 on your list reddington?" – Liz asks.

"One of the reasons, the rest I'm not sharing either. Lizzie, you must be patient. Good things comes to those who wait, you know that"

"Did you just quoted the movie the silence of the lambs?" –Liz asks.

"It's a good movie, I'll tell you that much." – Red responds.

* * *

[Westin Bonaventure Hotel and Suites, Downtown Los Angeles. 11 pm]

Divine was coming back from Encino, she got what she wanted from Lisa Marie Presley. They walked away on good terms. As she looks at the window, she pulls out a picture which it has her, roger and 2 other people during the berlin days. Then she got a sudden flashback.

* * *

[November 2006… Dublin, Ireland]

_A group of people were walking to this Irish mansion estate that had to be certain square miles and around it just the pure grass and forest on the countryside. The group of people consisted of Michael, His kid's nanny, his kids, bodyguards, divine, roger and 2 others._

_"__Grace, can you be in charge of the kids for tonight, I have business matters to attend to" –Michael says to grace as he along with divine's team in the couch_

_"__Ok kids say good night to your daddy now"- Grace says to the kids. The kids go and hug Michael as he have them a kiss on the cheek for good night. Then after he safely sees the kids went off to bed. He turns his attention to divine and her team. "Ok I kept my end of the deal, I got you out of Germany and I let you travel with me to Bahrain. So I need to know what I get out of this. I don't need extra help, I got everything I need"_

_"__You can never be so short of bodyguards, you're a big target mj" –Roger says._

_"__It's not necessary for new bodyguards, the ones I have were trained by the best federal agencies in America and"_

_"__Then put one of us to the test, Mr. Jackson. Your bodyguards maybe trained by the FBI or CIA but we have been trained by the best and I'm not talking about agencies. My friends have been trained by one criminal who can be considered a science wizard. I, on the other hand was trained by the best criminals in the world. Put one of us to the test and you decide if we are worthy of you. We won't ask a dime out of you because we know about your financial situation. It's a good deed and no one pays for good deeds." – Divine says._

_Michael analyzed divine very carefully and called on his best bodyguard Wayne. "For a confident young girl, I will accept your challenge and I challenge you to go up against one of the best bodyguards on the team."_

_Divine's team looks at her and she has this non-expression look on her face and she gets up and says "ok your highness, show the way" in a her very sarcastic sense of humor_

_Divine, her team along with Michael and his bodyguards went to the gym room of the estate which were only black mats and divine and Wayne stood there like they were going to fight in a boxing match_

_"__Sir, are you sure you want me to do this she's just a kid" – Wayne says_

_"__Don't worry about it Wayne, give me your best and I'll give you mine" –Divine says in response._

_The match was on and as Wayne was going to attack divine, she proceed to kick Wayne in the head with force knocking him down and as soon he was down she proceed to grab his legs up and kick him in the family jewels and put him in a lock where she grab one of his legs and bend it with her knee as she kneel and grabbed Wayne's short hair and pull him back hard and took out her gun and cocked it. Wayne was screaming in pain. _

_Michael on the other hand was shock to see one of his bodyguards almost about to be ripped in half by someone almost less than twice his size_

_"__Ok, ok stop you proved your point" –Michael pleaded with divine_

_Divine let Wayne go and went to a cooler and took out an ice pack and from her pocket got out some Tylenol and gave it to Wayne._

_"__Here you go fella, put some ice on ya head and then drink these pills, you should be good as new in two days"- Divine says as she gave a gentle smile to Wayne. She helps Wayne up and lets Wayne walk out the pain on his own. Michael as well as divine's team were in shock._

_"__How old are you?" – Michael asks to divine?_

_"__I'm the youngest of the team, I'm 13 years old sir"- Divine responds_

_"__I never saw a skill such as yours for such a young girl. I'm intrigue to know about you, don't think of it as weird but its perplexing to see how a girl so young can be a leader of a crew which seems to be composed of 16 – 18 years old." – Michael says_

_"__Well, life does that to ya, ya know" – Divine responds_

_"__I can imagine, I'm sure you guys are tired for the jetlag you guys can stay in the estate and we will talk about your jobs in the morning ok, accept the deal?" – Michael asks as he extends his hands_

_Divine smiles and says "Sure thing mj, you got a deal" she accepts Michael's handshake_

* * *

Divine smiles remembering when she had to prove herself to Michael when all of a sudden she saw a golden eagle flying, she knows that the war to fend off against the FBI and her silent enemies that she knows there after her is just brewing. She's taking the view peacefully because she knows she won't have much peaceful nights after tonight.

_TBC…_

* * *

**_Commentary_**

**_Inspiration came from the movie silent of the lambs and the crow. I watched both of those movies and I can understand now why they are called classic cult movies. _**

**_On a different note, would you guys like a chapter just dedicated answer the everlasting burning questions you may have for the character divine. Sort of like a Character Q&A. Where Divine can answer the readers questions you guys put in your reviews. I may do one for Red and Liz as well depends on your demand for it._**


	10. Chapter 10- Special Edition Chapter

**This is a short special edition chapter. Believe me it's vital because it will be referred in a future chapter. I promise you. It's what I mentioned about in the last chapter about a Character POV Q&A. But, this is in the Divine's perspective of things.**

**To my two frequent reviewers Rayofthedawn and Rebeccabraxton. Thank you very much for your kind reviews from the bottom of my heart. I always feel happy when I read your reviews of liking my story and if nothing else, I'll continue to write this story if only two people read it and review. **

**I read reviews some are good and some aren't but I always pay attention, it helps me grow as a writer. It's kind of my first fanfiction here and written after taking 4 years of absence from writing. Either way reviews are a motivation for me to continue and write for all of you wonderful readers, active or ghostly lol.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**-Dk**

* * *

[Special Edition Chapter: The Video Recording.]

Divine sits in a chair in a dark background, dressed in black and wearing a ski mask wearing a fedora on her head. She's facing the camera when adiri gives her the signal and records.

_"__To anybody who is watching this, possibly the public, reddington, or even special agent Elizabeth Keen and the entire FBI and U.S Government. I don't give a damn who's watching this. But, if you are watching this, then you are just as curious to whom I am". – Divine laughs sarcastically but continues. _

_"__I'm Divine herself. I'm sorry my face isn't shown in full view but understand in the position that I'm under and most certainly my voice will be scrambled enough so you won't detect my real voice. Anyway, to business, I know you've been looking for me. Hell, it's the biggest news in the underworld. The mythical Divine being chased by the US Government especially after the Assistant Director's tragic mishap. All I have to about that is monkey see, monkey do." – Divine breathes to relax herself and looks back at the camera_

_"__People ask me why I ever aligned myself with someone like Walter Reddington alias Berlin. Many people see berlin as a crazy son of a bitch and you're right. He was one. But, you can never label a person one sided when you see the other side. I won't reveal much here because quite honestly we will meet officially. I have two messages. First, Raymond Red Reddington I know you're in bed with the FBI. I know your philosophy of an enemy of my enemy is my friend crap. Let me assure you that it might've worked for berlin. But it isn't going to work for me. Berlin might've exposed me by not erasing my file properly when you people were after him. But, I don't fear the FBI. If I get captured then oh well, shit happens. Second is for the Special Agent Elizabeth Keen. I know that you have many questions about me or yourself. Let me assure that some of the questions are better being unanswered. The one question I can answer you is who is Divine? Divine is a great temptation to have just like gold. See the gold for many is a hope for the infinite power, wealth. Many take risks just to capture it. Some achieve it and some fell into despair, shallow of its former self if you will. Always bet on the gold because one can get lucky but then again there's always the black. One thing for sure is that nothing is for sure."_

_Recording ends._

_TBC._


	11. Chapter 11- First Clue

**My Dear Readers,**

**I'm sorry for not posting a chapter for days. Due to my finals coming up, I'm afarid i'll be hella busy trying to study. But, I decided to leave with this chapter. Hopefully you guys enjoy it.**

**For those who love solving mysteries, I guess this chapter can be dedicated to you...sorta**

**-Dk**

* * *

[Sicily, Italy-10 pm]

A man was walking to an alley. The alley looked very serene place to be. The man kept walking into he saw a bodyguard and the bodyguard pointed at the distinguished gentleman who was wearing a suit. The gentleman was patiently waiting. The man walked to the gentleman.

"Luciano, divine….Divine has resurfaced."- The man tells the gentleman with a broken English accent.

"How do you know this?"- Luciano asks the gentleman

"It's in the news; it has been said that Divine shot a very important man in America, the FBI are after her." -The man said in a great worry

"Do you know where she can be?" – Luciano asks the man.

"No" - The man replied

"It's ok, don't worry about it, here's your prize." – Luciano said as he gave the man an envelope full of dollars.

"Thank you sir" – He turned to walk away, happily counting the money when soon after he felt his brain busted out and fell down. Luciano shot the man in the head and got his money back. But, he also searched for something in the man's pocket and took out the flash drive.

"You stupid man, you should've join our side."- Luciano says before he leaves with his bodyguard.

* * *

[Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport, Washington D.C-9 am]

Liz and Red were returning to DC after the failed trip from Los Angeles. But, as soon as they touched down Washington D.C, they were met by Special Agent Walter Gary Martin with Merra Malik and Aram and rest of the FBI.

"Agent Martin, I wonder why are you even here?" – Red questions

"How funny Reddington." Agent Martin says sarcastically. "I'm here because you all, we are going to have a word in the post office, so I suggest that you, agent keen and your bodyguard to come with me"

Red looked very displeased because he had hoped to continue his venture with Liz in the plan but sadly it wasn't to be while Liz and Dembe looked very tired and all they wanted was sleep. Reluctantly, they had no other choice but to accompany the rest of the FBI.

[10 minutes later-The War Board Room, Post Office]

"Well, now that all of you are here. With the recent loss of the Assistant Director Harold Cooper, it's come to my attention that you 3 agents along with reddington are the only surviving members of this task force. Now the logical thing to do is decommission this task force. But, my superiors have suggested instead that in this search will unite some members of the CIA. It turns out the CIA have been trying to track her for years." – Agent Martin says

"Wait, are you sure about this? Why would the CIA be interested in Divine?"- Liz asks facing Agent Malik.

"Divine has had meetings with some people that my agency would consider a danger, giving them weapons and the equipment necessary to put any attack on any soil that they wished. "- Agent Malik replied

Red just looks with his usual non-expression look. He knew that there was someone who would know about such information and it looked like he would have to pay him a visit when he had the chance.

* * *

[One month later-Liz's Apartment]

With the CIA working with the FBI on the Divine case, it seems that Liz had her fair share. No leads on the case to move forward. As she and red worked on other cases to put the remaining blacklisters in jail. Liz still wasn't satisfied with the job she has done. She still wanted to have Divine face to face, she soon realized that she had become what Ressler was years ago when he was chasing Reddington all over the world. Then she got a phone call.

"Keen?"

"Liz we got a lead on the Divine case, come to the post office quickly"- Agent Malik said before hanging up

Liz got up eagerly, she had dream of this day happening for a month and now she was going to see what type of lead would lead them to catch divine.

* * *

[Plume's Restaurant- 5 pm]

Red was walking into the restaurant when he saw the person he was looking for and he sat down in the empty seat.

"What are you doing here Ray? You can't come when you pleased unannounced"

"I tried calling you before Alan but I don't have much patience when it comes to you."- Red says in a calm serious demeanor. "But I'm here because I wonder if it was you who gave the orders to the CIA to find Divine? I seriously don't get it, what has divine ever done to you? "- Red says laughing because he saw the whole ordeal as amusing.

"Ray, maybe you didn't realize this but Divine knows about our partnership ray. Years ago I send some spies to Bahrain where they spotted Divine with a folder; in that folder it contains your files and mine as well as the rest of my group. I can't have her expose anything to congress or the president. It sure as hell doesn't benefit the both of us"- Fitch says.

"Well, well, well Alan, how many skeletons are you hiding in the closet that I don't already know about?" – Red says in his typical sarcastic humor

"Let me remind you, we aren't friends but me as well as my circle have agreed to help you. We helped you on the berlin case. Now, you must return us the favor Ray." – Fitch says

"You're right Alan, we aren't friends. Although the information you gave me lead me to a patsy, I am thankful that you helped me escape." – Red states as he gets up to get ready to leave

"Either you help us Ray or I may have to take certain actions to convince you to help us…by the way how's that agent keen doing."- Fitch says with a smile.

Red turned and looked at Fitch with a cold stare.

"Alan the last time you provoked me, it didn't end so well, I suggest don't start now. Let me think about it and I'll get back to you tomorrow morning" – Red says as he leaves

* * *

[Liz's Car-5:30 pm]

Liz went to the post office and interrogated one criminal who claimed to have seen divine at one point at DC years ago. He gave her a restaurant she goes to in DC. She was heading there with Merra Malik. The restaurant was none other than Sacafical Lamb. It's an Indian restaurant which was in a residential area. They got out and went inside the restaurant. Inside, it felt like a very traditional feel like one would be in India or in Pakistan. As Liz and Merra entered and sat down to scope the area. Liz saw a drape with two shadowy figures talking and eating.

"Merra, why are there drapes covering those two people over there?" –Liz says as she points at the drape

Merra looks in the same direction. "In India since they don't believe in conference rooms all that much, they have drapes to give business people some privacy to talk about their business, I suppose" -Merra responds.

[Drape Section, Sacrificial Lamb Restaurant]

"We got company."

The other person stops eating and turns around, sees Liz and Merra waiting patiently for their food and talking amongst themselves.

"Well, son of a bitch, adiri, this is about to get interesting. If we get lucky we might make it out of agent keen's wrath" –Divine says laughing in a sarcastic humor

TBC..


	12. Chapter 12- Unsuspected

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm sorry I haven't posted a new chapter recently. I had college finals and that was stressing me out. But, now that I'm done with those obligations. I can now post chapters frequently or at least a lil more regularly. **

**Hopefully this chapter is to all's liking and there will be a reference to a character of a particular show most people like...read the chapter to find out.**

**-Dk**

* * *

[Drape Section, Sacrificial Lamb Restaurant]

"So what do we do now?" adiri asks

"Call roger, tell him to get his ass in NYC by tomorrow and come back" –Divine replies but as soon as a waiter comes in the drape section. Divine silences herself and adiri gets out calling roger.

"Are you guys doing ok" – A waitress asks

"Honey, I need you to get me your manger Rahim Patel. It's not you honey but he and I have some business we need to discuss" – Divine reassuring the waitress with a soft smile

Divine knew the waitress would've misinterpreted her request as it would've meant she wasn't doing her job. She knew and understood people's emotions; I guess you can say that Berlin had much influence on her way of thinking.

Minutes later Rahim was at Divine's table.

" Ha Divine, so much pleasure to have you back here" – Rahim says as he and divine give a gentle hug and sits down next to her.

"I know, Rahim but it's not for a social conversation. It turns out that two FBI agents are here to interrogate you about me and my whereabouts. " – Divine says but Rahim starts to panic.

"What! I knew it… I knew that sooner or later they would find out…you promised me no one would harm me or my business what's wrong with you." – Rahim responses in a low anger tone of voice

"Relax….you being paranoid is expected. Besides I can't control what other people say. Remember that meeting I had five years ago in this restaurant…the one responsible trashing your store. I believe he had something to do with this. Don't worry I will take care of that problem." – Divine reassures Rahim

"Alright, what do you want me to do?" – Rahim asks

"Just say about that meeting I had with him and the other guy and the aftermath since none of your employees currently know me, it's easier for them to let the case dropped."- Divine says

Rahim looks at Divine with a confused expression; he didn't understand why she requested that. He was expecting that she would ask him to keep silence. But, he didn't reply or ask why. He trusted that Divine knew what she was doing.

"Ok Divine, I will do what it takes to protect you but I won't be able to stall them for long if they decide to look around. You need to make your escape quickly."- Rahim says

"Let me handle the rest Rahim…just worry about your skin, I worry about the rest" - Divine responds

With that, Rahim left and adiri came right back in.

"Divine, there was an incident in Sicily, one of our assets was gunned down apparently somebody shot him in the back of the head and said his wallet wasn't taken and that only one item from his key chain was missing. It was an usb flash drive."

Divine's eyes stopped any movement and her mouth didn't say anything. You can say a cold shock ran through her veins.

"Son of a bitch." – Divine says repressing her anger.

"What was so important about that Italian?" – Adiri asks.

"If I were to tell you adiri, it would put you in a great risk. I wouldn't want that. "– Divine replies as she looks on where Liz and Meera are eating where Rahim was getting close. She couldn't stop staring at Liz. Her thoughts go back to that time where it was the moment the catalyst of her mission truly began.

* * *

[Liz and Merra]

"Hi, I'm guessing you are the two female agents that wanted to speak to me. I'm the owner of this restaurant. My name is Rahim Patel."

"I'm agent Merra Malik with the CIA and Special Agent Elizabeth Keen from the FBI. We are here because we are investigating a person who only is known by the alias Divine. We hear from a testimony that she and him had a meeting here years ago. What do you know about that meeting Mr. Patel. – Merra asks.

"I…I didn't know who they were until after….I'm not a criminal...I...I" –Rahim starts to stutter.

"It's better to tell us Mr. Patel. You are not in trouble but we need to know what happen. " –Liz reassured him

"Ok, it was five years ago. I was here with one of my employees. Then, one girl who had to be 16 years old and young man who was in his early 20s and two older men, one had to be fifty and the other in his mid-20s. They had a meeting here and were talking and joking. All of a sudden big fight happens between the two men. They both destroyed my store. I didn't call anyone because it was just awful…my mum build this store and she died just 2 weeks before. That's what hurts the most" – Rahim says with a sad look on his face

Merra and Liz both had a very sad look on their face.

"I'm sorry about your loss Mr. Patel." – Liz says and Merra just nods agreeing with her

"How did you rebuild this back?" – Meera asks.

"Community shipped in when they heard about it. But it barely covered just for the damages I had to pay. But, that girl came to my home and gave me $800,000 to rebuild my restaurant. God bless her soul. I tried asking her name but she never gave me a name until I got a letter from her then I never saw her again. In that letter said that she was sorry for the incident and hopefully I was doing well and told me her name. She said that her name was Divine.

Merra was in shock and Liz's blood ran cold. She soon realized that her profile of Divine had been all wrong. Was it possible that Divine actually had a good side to her?

"Do you have that letter with you?" – Merra asks

"No, my ex-wife had a jealous rage moment and threw away any letters I got including from other people. I'm sorry to not be of much help. But, that's all I know."- Rahim says

* * *

[Drape Section]

"Divine, we need to go."- Adiri gently reminds Divine.

Divine snapped out of her trance.

"Yeah, let's go." – Divine says as they both left the restaurant through the back door. As soon as they both step out and walk to their car. Divine sees a homeless man standing there with a sign in Spanish that says and translate _Homeless veteran. I'm a person who can't work anymore since I'm disabled. I haven't eaten in week, any help would be greatful. _Divine felt bad for the man and saw a taco food truck and decided to go by two tacos and a soda and went to the veteran and gave it to him

"For you, mate. Thank you for your service even though this government doesn't always appreciates what you do." – Divine says as she gives the food to the homeless veteran

"Thank you, bless your heart" – he says as he starts eating.

Divine smiles warmly as adiri approaches to her smiling; Adiri knows that Divine can be just or more dangerous person than the next person. But, a small part of him adored the good side of Divine especially when she did nice things for other people. As they both turned to go to their car Liz was staring directly at them on the other side of the street. Divine and Adiri didn't say a word and went back to their car and left.

* * *

[Merra's Car]

Liz gets back to Meera's call as she finishes talking on the phone

"You are not going to believe this, I spoke with Aram. He says based on the descriptions we gave him of the people Rahim says Divine with years ago. It's not good." - Meera says

* * *

[Red's Car]

"Mr. Reddington, it seems Divine not only had business with affluent people. She also had business with...well see it for yourself."- Dembe says as he gives a yellow manila folder to Red and it was labeled

_Walter White "Heisenberg"_

_Meth Kingpin_

TBC…..


	13. Chapter 13- Under Pressure I

**Dear Readers,**

**This is a two part chapter and umm things will be getting well steamy and complex.**

**It's much rather that you guys read the chapter.**

**Reviews are appricated**

**Ps: Some sexual content...well not much of importance.**

**-Dk**

* * *

[Red's Car]

Red was looking at the folder with a confused looked on his face

"I thought he was dead" – Red says

"No one knows Mr. Reddington. I've contacted several of the people who might know about this type of thing and they all don't know if he's truly dead or alive." – Dembe says to Red

As red continue to search within the papers in the manila folder, he comes across a name that he knows fairly well.

"I think is about time to do a small trip" – Red says.

"You want me to call agent keen to tell to be prepared for this trip?"- Dembe says

Red just thought about it for a minute. Even though in the past, he would've included Liz in every operation he felt necessary to take her. But, in this occasion he wanted to find her for himself, even if it meant that Liz would be incredibly pissed off at him for doing so.

"No, not this time my friend, we got work to do." – Red says

Dembe didn't respond and just turn on the car and drove to another safe house

* * *

[2 days later]

Divine arrived with Adiri in New York City and they went to one of Divine's apartments in Midtown Manhattan.

"Adiri I want you to go, spend time with your family. You need it"- Divine says looking at him with a deep penetrating look

"Are you sure about that, I mean I don't"- Adiri says but he's interrupted

"Don't worry adiri, besides I don't have a family to worry for much, you on the other hand do. I wouldn't want them to think that you are neglecting your family because of me. I ruined people's life enough as it is"- Divine says with a sad tone in her voice

Adiri was very confused but at the same time frustrated because he wishes for Divine just to open up to him but at the same time he senses that Divine doesn't do it as easily. He's intrigued by Divine's presence and just her in general.

"Ok, I'll go but if you need anything, let me know"- Adiri says

"Sure thing" – Divine replies with a small warm smile

But, before adiri left, he gave divine a kiss on her cheek very slowly. Divine closed her eyes for a minute and as adiri smiled and left. Divine was in cloud nine for a short while. But, those feeling were eradicated when

"Ohhh yes like that Daddy…fuck"

Divine was highly suspicious and confused but decided to take out her .357 Magnum Revolver that she had in her travel bag and cocked it to see what was going on. As she reaches to her bedroom, the sexual moans begin to get louder and she opens the door silently and smoothly. She saw and recognized the two people it happened to be Roger and the girl she recused from getting raped Christine. Roger was on top of her missionary position as they both were lost in the pleasure of sex with Christine scraping roger's back as she moaned in ecstasy. Divine just saw them for a couple of seconds seeing as they didn't realized she was there she put her gun down and took out a spray can horn, sat down in leather chair sofa and honked it. Roger and Christine stopped at what they were doing looking at Divine petrified and hiding their naked bodies in the bed sheets.

"As fun as that show was, it got a little boring for my taste" – Divine says putting the horn down where the gun was.

"What the fuck was that for?"- Roger says

"One thing is that you are in my house, therefore I can do whatever the fuck I want. Second I don't appreciate this shit in my bed now dude get up and get yourself fresh up, both of you. Meet me in the living room in five minutes – Divine says as she gets up and leaves to go to the bedroom

"Will she kill us?" – Christine asked

"No highly doubted it" – Roger says

"This isn't your house isn't it" –Christine asked

"No it isn't" – Roger says

* * *

[Liz's apartment]

Liz has moved out of her house since she found no reason in keeping it so she moved to a new small comfortable place with Hudson the dog. She was going to go to the jail again to interview the prisoner who told her about Divine's meeting with Heisenberg in that restaurant. She spent all day yesterday working with the DEA to update herself on Walter White's Life from a high school chemistry teacher to being a cold hearted, ruthless kingpin and quite arguably the best meth cook in all of New Mexico. She has also been trying to get a hold of red but no response from either Red or Dembe. She noticed Red was acting distant towards her. She really doesn't understand why the change in Red's communication. So she tried again. This time Red answers the phone.

"Ha Lizzy, good to hear from you. although I don't appreciate being called over 5 times while I was having on my day off." – Red says in his typical humor.

"Don't sass me Red, since when do you have days off?" – Liz asks

"Since yesterday but anyway now you have my attention, so any advancements on the Divine case?" – Red asks

"Yes a small new lead, Someone from federal prison his name Jesse Pinkman, he told us where he had the meeting with Divine and Walter white who called himself Heisenberg."- Liz says

Red listens carefully

"Lizzie, what do you know about Heisenberg?" – Red asks

"Well, He was responsible for the production of meth in this country, he was a high school chemistry teacher..." – Liz says but it's interrupted

" Lizzie, Heisenberg made one of the purest meth in this world that was called Blue sky, legend has it that with one snort, smoke or injection it kept you high for days much better than the crap that the government produces called let's see Viagra the blue pill" – Red says

Liz has a confused or much rather awkward look on her face

"Sexual innuendos Red?" - Liz asks

"You can say that but sooner or later we will be in that ride you and I…of how far I can take you.. I know you want that Lizzie." – Red says with a deeper voice tone.

Liz almost lost her balance for a minute. Damn him she thought. Damn for feeling this way towards him. She always wondered and in some part of her wants to explore with red's sexual side. But she reminded herself of the case.

"Don't try to distract me red" – Liz says

"Walter reached out to me years ago to open up some markets overseas but I never gave him my time of day, his brother in law was in the DEA. So it wouldn't benefit me in the slightest"- Red says

"What his brother in law in the DEA" – Liz asks in shock as she writes it down in her notepad

"Like you heard, I'm betting he reached out to Divine for that business deal. My advice is out this informant in protective custody because if Divine finds out of this. I'm sure she will take matters in her own hands, if she hasn't already" –Red says as a matter of fact as he hanged up

"Red, Red hello?...Damn it" – Liz says as she hang up and decided to go to the post office to alert everyone.

* * *

[Albuquerque, New Mexico…Red's Rental Car]

"Are you sure he might know?" – Dembe says.

"He's the sleaziest man that I've ever known. He knows everyone so as far as I'm concerned yes he knows about Divine." – Red says as they get out of the car and go walking into a strip mall that has a banner that says

_Better Call Saul…Saul Goodman and Associates_

_TBC._

* * *

**Commentary:**

**One question I want to leave is why do majority of criminals, regular and even the elite protect Divine from ever being found out? I'm interested to knowing people's theories on that regard**


	14. Chapter 14- Under Pressure II

[Saul Goodman and Associates… Albuquerque, New Mexico]

Red walks into Saul's office with Dembe.

"Goodness look at you, you haven't changed a bit…I see you are still doing those sleazy commercials are we?"- Red says laughing

"You haven't changed at all red, I see your sarcastic humor is still intact" – Saul says

They both embrace each other in a hug of good friends.

"So red what is it that I can do for you, business gone wrong, laundering in new markets?"- Saul asks.

"No, Saul. I'm beyond that." – Red says

"C'mon red, I can give you the best defense money can buy" – Saul states.

"So as the other 5 lawyers working for me and are at my service. But what you can tell me about Heisenberg meeting with Divine in 2009?" – Red questions

"What?"- Saul says

"You heard me"- Red says

"You know my policy about my clients business, I don't ask what happen, I just do what I'm paid to do"- Saul says but then he realizes that he just dugged himself under

"If that's the case then here" – Red gives him 2 stacks of 100 dollar bills

Saul just looks back at the money then at Red

"Saul, this is important otherwise I wouldn't be here at all. Tell me about Divine now before I lose the little patience I still have" – Red warned Saul in a very low serious tone.

"Ok, ok. Walt came in here one day very paranoid. See he had a very disruptive relationship with his distributor named Gus Fring. Walt felt he was going to get double crossed by him. So he wanted to disappear along with his family but when that was no longer an option, he came to me to figure out a plan to eliminate Gus and he needed some supplies to build a bomb. So I send my contact to find Divine. He knew her, I didn't, and I never did. After Divine gave my contact the supplies, Walt got a hold of her through my contact and set up the meeting, that's all I know, I swear red. – Saul says pleading for him life.

"Who was your contact's name?"- Red asks

"Mike Emherhardt, he was my guy who was a PI and cleaner when requested."- Saul says

"Where can I find him"- Red asks

"Don't bother, he's dead. He left a daughter and granddaughter but she's too young and didn't know anything of her granddaddy's business affairs. The same can be said about his daughter as well, they were estranged but at least they behave civil when it came to the granddaughter." – Saul Says

"It's a pity that you may not know much"- Red says

"There is only one person who may help you…his name is Jesse Pinkman. He was Walt's partner and was in the meeting with Divine. He's held up in a federal prison in Washington D.C. He might tell you more." – Saul says.

Red looked at Saul and then said his goodbyes to Saul and left his office and went back to the car with Dembe

"Dembe, I need you to get agent keen and tell her that Jesse is the only one who had seen Divine in person, if she hasn't already , she better put him in protective services now" – Red says as Dembe makes the call to Liz

* * *

[United States Penitentiary, Lee County…near Pennington Gap, Virginia]

Jesse Pinkman was arrested and charged in Virginia with selling meth after moving out of New Mexico. He is currently serving 30 years in prison. He virtually is a broken soul who has nothing to gain or to lose. When he talked to Elizabeth Keen, he was relcuant but after realizing the opportunity he had to get back at Divine for that incident that happen in that restaurant, he decided to say what he knew. But after hearing that Divine wasn't there, he was more than welcome to talk to FBI.

He went in to have his normal shower and then came into his cell and was changing into his orange jumpsuit when suddenly 5 inmates began to beat him up until one of them took a rope and tied Jesse by the neck and then pulled him up his bed and tied the rope to the sealing and then pushed Jesse at front and the torture began. Minutes later Jesse hung there dead.

* * *

[Liz's Office 5 minutes later]

"I'm sorry agent keen but that inmate committed suicide not so long ago"

That's the type of news she didn't want to hear. Liz had put him in suicide watch but apparently something happened that the guards didn't watch him carefully as they should've had.

* * *

[Divine's apartment….Midtown Manhattan, NYC]

"How long have you two been, well you know?"

"For like two weeks"- Christine says

"Hell, I mean I saved you from a rape and then 2 weeks later you are fucking one of my best friends. Go figure"- Divine says

"Look, I know that doing it in your house wasn't right and I would like to apologize for it but I really like her and I know that with your blessing, it would be great for the both of us"- Roger says

Divine looks at them very intensely

"Ok, ok. I have no problem with you two being official but next time find your own place or if you can't at least tell me so I can charge a proper fee. I mean it's only fair"

"Deal"- Christine and Roger says

Then Roger's phone rang and he picked up and then after a few minutes he hanged up

"It's done" – Roger says to Divine

"Well now, it's one less problem right?"- Divine says with a small smile

TBC….


	15. Chapter 15- Pandora's Box

**My Dear Readers, this chapter is a lot more narrative than usual but please do be patient. This is also the chapter where the famous Divine video appears which was recorded in the special edition chapter.**

* * *

[Liz's Apartment]

Liz is at her apartment. She's had a long day, after her called with the prison guard and went to see what happen and she saw Jesse Pinkman's body. She understood quickly that it wasn't of an apparent suicide but much rather a work made by some outside element. That outside element was Divine. When she left the prison, she was incredibly pissed off because no matter how close was to discovering Divine and her organization, someone turned out dead.

As she began to study Divine very intently, she began to put the pieces of what she knew about the case. Divine worked for Michael and Lisa Marie in 2006 while Red worked with them in 1994, a 12 year difference. Divine worked for Berlin who happened to be Red Reddington's Brother Walter. But apart from being what appears to be a contract killer, she also helps out people. Nothing made any sense to her, was Divine really full of contradictions?

While she was thinking all of these thoughts in mind, her cellphone rang and when she looked the caller id said

_Nick's Pizza_

Liz picked up the call

"Lizzie, I'm calling to know what happen with Jesse Pinkman?"- Red asks

"He's Dead Red, officially he killed himself but when I saw his body. It wasn't a suicide; someone killed him inside his cell." – Liz says

"It means that Divine got to him before you FBI did"- Red says unhappy with the news.

"I think we have another mole in our hands red."- Liz says

"No I don't think so" – Red says matter of a factly

"Why would you say that"- Liz asks.

"It's not too safe on the phone where are you?" – Red asks

"In my new place" – Liz answers

"Finally you moved out of that big house" – Red says in his light humor

"Don't sass me red, anyway here's the address- Liz says as Red writes it down

"I'll be there in short notice"

Red hangs up

Liz puts the phone aside and goes back obsessively thinking about Divine. She begins to wonder if this is how Ressler felt when he was chasing red all over the world. The only difference is Ressler knew who red was and looked like. Even though chasing red wasn't an easy task for anyone but at least there was a picture of him. While with Divine is like chasing a ghost to no ends.

Then a knock on the door, thinking it was red she got up and opened the door and instead of seeing red, it was a man from FedEx.

"I have a package to give to Elizabeth Keen"- FedEx guy says

"It's me" – Liz responds

Liz signs in the package and the FedEx guy take his leave. It was a manila envelope with her address which was very odd considering it didn't have a return address and usually FedEx doesn't deliver packages that don't have any return address. But, curiosity took her in and she opened the manila envelope and it turned out it was a cd in a case with a paper that had newspaper letters that summed up only two words

_Play Me_

Liz was not sure what to make of those words but instead of questioning any longer she took out her laptop and put the cd in and after realizing the first couple of minutes when she heard

"_I'm Divine herself"_

"Holy shit"- Liz's reaction

* * *

[Midtown Manhattan, NYC…Divine's apartment]

Divine was resting in her bed, of course after cleaning it up from being used a hotel quickie. She couldn't sleep at all being tired from all the traveling. She remembered that faithful night that changed her life forever and beyond recognition. She contacted her people in Sicily which is the mob who control the territory and she confirmed her suspicions that that organization that has been after her for years has definitely been the people that killed her asset. She realized that the leader of that organization won't stop until she's eradicated and no longer a threat. She went to her dresser and searched until she pulled out a picture of the berlin days where she was with her team. She realizes that only her and roger are the last two surviving members of that team that broke away from Berlin. She gets sad every time she thinks about it especially when it happened the first time.

But then the door rings, she gets up but very weary. So she gets her trusty revolver and walks up and sees the doorhole and she recognizes the two females standing in her doorway

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you two here?" – Divine says opening the door and putting her revolver on the side

It was none other than Janet Jackson and Lea Michele. They both had a good relationship with Divine. Divine was instrumental in Janet's marriage to her current husband Qatari billionaire Wissam Al Mana since Wissam and Divine have been friends since their initial business in Qatar in business deals.

However, her relationship with Lea Michele is far more complex since she came into the picture after Cory Monieth's death when Divine reached out to Lea because Cory was at a party she organized in Canada that day. Divine was there by Lea's side to see if she needed anything and even gave her secret routes lea could've used to travel in Los Angeles and New York so she wouldn't be spotted while she refuge in family and friends. Lea was truly grateful to Divine for that and actually invited her to the music studio while recording her album in Los Angeles to talk about everything especially July 13, 2013 when it was to be Cory's last day in earth.

"Yea, we wanted to see you"- Lea says

"How did you two found out where I lived"- Divine asked since she rarely had any visits apart from her Roger and Adiri

"Remember before this place was yours it was my brother's" – Janet says referring to Michael.

"Oh yea, I forgot, it's been a long time since I stepped into this place and actually stayed here"- Divine laughs embarrassed

It's no secret that Michael always had a soft spot for divine including letting divine having his condos of New York and Los Angeles as a gift with the condition to still let him and his kids stay there when he felt it was necessary. Divine always felt it wasn't her place to begin with but was thankful for the gift.

"How are you?"- Lea says

"Just tired traveling and all"- Divine responds

"Umm, listen we heard about what happen with that FBI director and the aftermath"- Janet says

"Look jan, I know it's heard for the both of you because of the situation I'm in. I know that you might feel that the FBI might come after you guys because of your connection with me. Jan, your family is off the hook that I'm sure. Lea, as long you keep silent about me and our pact then no one has to know either. I will make sure that your name is not thrown in the mud by them bastards; I'll make sure of that. You have my word"- Divine says

Janet and Lea looked at themselves then at Divine

"We trust you, don't worry about it" –Lea says

"We are here because we want you to come with us to Vegas"- Janet says

"Vegas?" – Divine asks.

Janet's phone rang and it was her husband so she excused herself to go answer the call and then

"Lea, it's done."- Divine says

Lea realized what Divine meant. Divine had killed the person responsible for Cory's death. Divine realized that Cory was just a pawn to draw Divine out and had to take care of the person responsible. She never bought that accidental overdose crap and she investigated the case herself.

* * *

[Liz's apartment]

As Liz was watching the Cd where Divine was sending a message through it, she couldn't help but wondering how in the hell did Divine found out where she lived. But, that thought subsided when she looked at Divine's eyes and skin color which happen to be brown. That was virtually the only thing that can be seen since she was wearing a ski mask and a fedora. She summed up that Divine is either an African American or Hispanic woman in her 20s. But when she looked at Divine's eyes, she couldn't help but feeling drawn to those eyes. She found them to be quite seductive and very enigmatic. But, the doorbell rang and this time it was Red with Dembe always in back of Red.

Liz let them in and showed the video Divine send her to Red

"Divine is a renegade, it's obvious that she know that we are trailing her but she doesn't give a damn. My theory is that she might hate me but when it comes to you she seems a little less hostile."- Red says

"Why?"- Liz asks

"It's obvious that Divine maybe somewhat obsessed with you Lizzie"- Red says

"Just like you huh red?" – Liz says with a smirk

"But the difference is that you like me being obsessed with you otherwise you would've killed me a long time ago for it"- Red states

"What about the monkey sees, monkeys do comment?"- Liz asks

"That would only mean one thing…that she wasn't involved in Harold's Shootout."- Red says

"That's impossible, all the evidence points to her."- Lizzie says

Red says nothing and just stares at her and drinks some wine that Liz gave him. Red was worried about Liz and her continuing obsession with Divine. He's questioning himself of how can Divine have so much power over lizzie and lizzie not even realizing it?

"I just arrived from New Mexico and met up with Saul Goodman one of Heisenberg's lawyers. He said about Jesse Pinkman being the last hope and all of that. But, as I was coming outside I got a call from Amir, he says that a contact he has in Albuquerque who used to work for Heisenberg says Divine was supposed to meet up with Walter and Jesse in Las Vegas, NV. My theory is that Las Vegas is one of Divine's many favorite places." – Red says

"How would you know that?"- Liz asks

"Lizzie every criminal always has their comfort zone mine happens to be Boston, New York, Brussels and Cuba. The same similarity can be said about Divine." -Red states

Liz's gears got her thinking

"Then, I guess I'm going to Vegas"

TBC…..

* * *

**Commentary**

**I want to know if you guys think Red is truly afraid of Liz's obsession with Divine and his reasons why? Also how and when did Liz's obsession with Divine start? I'm interested in hearing of these two questions and you guys theories**

**To answer one's reader of why criminals and the elite protect Divine. Yes, Divine was described by Red as "One's heaven or One's hell" in one of the earlier chapters and let's not forget Divine killed 10 of red's associates in a span of a year. Why? I can't answer that now.**

**One of the readers suggested that Divine should be working for red? Would you guys like that truthfully and why considering that Divine and Red are similarly skilled.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and reviews (Good/Bad) are appreciated**

**-Dk **


End file.
